1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a receptacle connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, electrical connectors are widely used in electric products for exchanging information, data etc. with periphery devices. An electrical connector generally comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing. Solder feet of the conductive contacts extend beyond the insulative housing for being soldered to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
To satisfy the requirements of stable signal transmission, and high transmission efficiency of the electric products, it is necessary to assure high mating stability of the electrical connectors. However, the retention force between receptacle contacts and a receptacle housing of a conventional receptacle connector is not strong enough. Hence, when the receptacle connector mates with a corresponding plug connector, if unplug force is relative high from the plug connector, the receptacle contacts of the receptacle connector are prone to being pulled to escape from the receptacle housing, further influencing the signal transmission.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional receptacle connector to address problems mentioned above.